zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia talk:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Is it ok to delete a suggestion if it goes against the "Only 8 suggestions per week" rule? Xykeb Zraliv 14:08, 5 August 2008 (UTC) So... once a fight is picked... the others are just dumped into the archive? Isn't that wasteful? Couldn't the second and third best get rolled over to the next week or something?--Mjr162006 13:21, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :Now that I have thought about, I'm not sure that would ever work out.--Mjr162006 13:28, 20 October 2008 (UTC) hello. just posting that when it turned to gibberish that on time;that was me. sorry-Dekutulla 4:06 PM, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Why in the name of Volvagia is the current fight not posted? Did some vandal go through and erase everything on the page? Bek The Conqueror 23:56, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Huh? Zant's Hand vs. Wallmaster won last week's suggestion vote and is now on the ToC main page. Each time something wins, all suggestions are archived. Or they're SUPPOSED to be anyway. Seems like whoever did it this week messed up and forgot it. --AuronKaizer 14:40, 20 December 2008 (UTC) New Rule I think we should make it so you need to make at least 50 GOOD (not spam) edits before one can vote or suggest on here. What does everyone think?Dark Ridley 20:27, 9 April 2009 (UTC) How about we add a message to people who have it, and for those who don't yet still vote, we will remove them. Dark Ridley 23:30, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I'd just like to clear this up: I am not Godsacredpowers. When you bought that up EveryDayJoe I thought you were teasing me about my oh-so-obvious case of narcissism. I'm also more or less a sportsman (even though I don't do sports you know what I mean) so that kind of stuff just disgusts me. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 00:58, 25 April 2009 (UTC) its quite a good idea. it'll encourage people to edit more but if it does come into play will users under the limit be able to cast anonymous votes? Oni Dark Link 11:03, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I still think they can vote in the temple of time, just not for suggestions. Dark Ridley 18:42, 10 April 2009 (UTC) you mean temple of courage :P Oni Dark Link We could start this week with it, and to make it easier we people userboxes for if they perform 50 edits, or make a list of those who have accomplished this task.. Dark Ridley 16:58, 12 April 2009 (UTC) could still help though. or we could just not tell that its 50 votes and just say a commonly editing users are aloud to suggest. Oni Dark Link 17:40, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I agree, I see people who have just joined this week so they can vote... perhaps we need someone to go through this and remove votes from these newcomers? Also if this is going to be a legitimate rule we should add it to the rule box.Dark Ridley 14:02, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Do you guys care if I enforce the this new rule? If so, I'll make a short list (for Now) of those who have achieved the 50 mainspace edits requirements. Dark Ridley 19:56, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, but just for this week along with everyone else who voted before the rule, and then next week they to have to obey it. I'll start doing the list Dark Ridley 20:08, 20 April 2009 (UTC) K... got another question- I was looking at the rules and this new rule shows up (apparentley you guys have been talking about this for a while now) and I just have to ask... what are mainspace edits? I have a question... This is probably not the place to ask this, but is their a certain amount of times you can suggest a fight for the ToC? Like if you suggest a fight one week are you not allowed to suggest one the following week? Thanks for your tolerance (I know how much people hate noobs.) --Twilightwizard0309 19:58, 20 April 2009 (UTC) 50+ Mainspace Edits Rule Okay, here is the list. The second List will be removed next week. Feel free to edit this, as I know I will forget some names and I'll really just be looking for those who haven't achieved the 50+ edits rule. Dark Ridley 20:19, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Have Achieved This *AuronKaizer *Bek The Conqueror *Caiaphasthesympathist *Dark Ridley *Dialask77 *EveryDayJoe45 *Katamariqueen *Khanson *Lisa URAQT *Metroidhunter32 *Oni Dark Link *Portal-Kombat *Triforce 14 *Xykeb Zraliv *Zelda311 *Diachronos Comments Don't worry, some are obvious. Others are hard due to they vote here alot, but not usually. Though I'll have to get off soon so adding to the list will be halted for a short while. Dark Ridley 20:23, 20 April 2009 (UTC) wow is that all? i though thered be twice that many. Oni Dark Link 20:37, 20 April 2009 (UTC) This is not all, I've just been busy so I haven't been able to add them all to the list yet. I add them as they vote, and they can add their names to the list as well if they want. Dark Ridley 23:00, 20 April 2009 (UTC) P.S. For those who want to raise the amount of edits they have done so that they can reach the 50+ mark, Gamehiker has a large amount of Zelda concept art that you can use here as long as you place the images correctly on their appropriate pages and source them. Dark Ridley 23:13, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Link to page: http://www.gamehiker.com/gallery/index.php?cat=2 Question: What are mainspace edits--Twilightwizard0309 11:28, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Mainspace edits involve stuff like correcting spelling mistakes, adding useful info, adding pictures, etc... to any article except for here or the ToC. Also talk pages don't count. Dark Ridley 11:46, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Awsome!! Thanks for your help. I'll get started...--Twilightwizard0309 19:30, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ok this rule needs to be inforced because people are just voting anyway Oni Dark Link 11:53, 22 April 2009 (UTC) The rule takes effect next week. Dark Ridley 11:58, 22 April 2009 (UTC) O. ok. didnt know that Oni Dark Link 12:02, 22 April 2009 (UTC) How is is that I'm not surprised you're only supporting this so you can get me out of your hair Xykeb? Either way I'll make some minor edits and some major edits so I'll be back soon enough. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 20:19, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hey remember what AK said a week ago? I've began developing my maturity and sense of relativity so it's your turn to adopt a better sense of humor and learn to recognize things that aren't supposed to be taken seriously better. This is Zeldapedia not YoMommapedia. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 02:26, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Key word: began! --Big Poe=Nice Guy 14:39, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Let me get this straight...If you have suggested something before this rule starts, you may continue to vote? If not, I guess you won't see me for a loooong time. I'm more of a research girl, and I don't know a lot about wiki...Probably just mess things up all the time. Mrs.MikauShadLink 23:42, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Judging by all the discussions that just took place, the answer is no. I've been in the ToC Suggestions since I got on this site a few weeks ago and I'm also the dude who came up with the Majora vs. Zant rumble. If they won't let me odds are they won't let you until you get the 50+ edits. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 01:01, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Anyone can look at IPs through history. Theres no point into this rule as far as I see, why does this person need to be helpful to the site to vote? I think they should have just been here a good deal of time, I want to stop the anonymous votes. Those votes for Zant say all Darkest-Link123 22:03, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Ahh, I thought IPs could be read by a mod. Ya I could but dont you think that this will become a spam fest? Not real spam but just a bunch of minor edits, anyone can do it. Darkest-Link123 02:08, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Whoa you guys are right: it is easy. In just a day-and-a-half I significantly increased my edit count to the point I've only got 10 left. And yes they were constructive: I included the so-called battles for the "Salvation of Termina". --Big Poe=Nice Guy 12:25, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I will. I'm planning on making the stuff for the Rising of the Hero of the Winds (Wind Waker) next. Aw, this sucks...I've got a good suggestion, too. Well, seeya in 50 edits! Mrs.MikauShadLink 01:57, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Clarification I suggested something that was shot down and I deleted it. My question is, can I now suggest a new fight, because my old one is gone and not taking up space anymore?23:36, 14 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Ties